De Leeuwenkoning: Moedig zijn
Dapper is niet hetzelfde als dom, wordt er weleens gezegd. Maar waar trek je de grens? En bovendien zullen de meesten er wel een ander idee over hebben. Zeker kinderen. Moedig zijn Het donkere gat dat verder de diepte in voerde, bood geen welkom zicht als je niet dringend een schuilplaats nodig had. Maar toch snuffelde de hyenakoningin vol verlangen aan de versteende afdrukken die van en naar het hol liepen. Ooit was deze heuvel met verschillende ingangen haar thuis geweest, nu voelde deze plek bedreigend. Weer zag de koningin voor zich hoe het allemaal gegaan was: een moederhyena die vol angst haar welp probeerde te beschermen, dappere krijgers die voor hun leven vochten, het besef dat de strijd hopeloos was... Gefrustreerd schudde de koningin zich uit en ze krulde haar liep. De leeuwen zouden haar er niet onder krijgen. Dat nooit. Zodra Zazoe Simba weer naar de voet van de Koningsrots had gebracht, verklaarde hij meteen tegen de jonge welp dat hij maar beter met de andere welpjes kon gaan spelen. Maar Simba had helemaal geen zin om te spelen. ''Ik ben geen welp! ''dacht hij opstandig terwijl Zazoe wegvloog. Met hangende kop liep Simba om de rots heen tot hij het acaciabosje kon zien waar de leeuwinnen hun helpen verzorgden. Zijn moeder en verschillende andere leeuwinnen lagen lekker op de warme aarde te rusten, terwijl de speelse welpen met elkaar worstelden. 'Vooruit jij. Ga naar hen toe', klonk opeens een strenge stem boven Simba. Toen de prins opkeek, keek hij recht in het gehavende gezicht van Scar, die languit op een rots lag. 'Ik ben geen welp!' protesteerde Simba met ontblootte tandjes. Scar leek niet onder de indruk. 'En ik ben geen babysit', begon hij, zijn flank wassend. 'Toen ik Mufasa voor het eerst ontmoette, was hij al een serieuze leeuw. Ik vraag me af of hij ook zo was als jij.' Nieuwsgierig spitste Simba zijn oren. Hij had al zoveel horen vertellen over hoe Mufasa en Scar als twee jonge zwervende leeuwen een pact hadden gesloten en de troep hadden veroverd. Zou hij nog meer te horen krijgen? Maar Scar veranderde van onderwerp. 'Zo, dus je vader heeft je vanmorgen het koninkrijk laten zien?' Simba knikte en deed verslag van de waterpoel, de heuvels, de acaciabossen... Scar luisterde aandachtig. 'Maar hij heeft je toch wel verteld wat er in het land in de schaduwen is, mag ik hopen?' vroeg hij. Meteen schudde Simba van nee. 'En daar heeft hij absoluut gelijk in. Het is daar veel te gevaarlijk. Alleen de moedigste leeuwen gaan erheen.' 'Ik ben moedig!' protesteerde Simba. 'Wat is daar dan?' Maar Scar snoof enkel en liep verder de Koningsrots op, zodat Simba achter hem aan moest huppelen. 'Ach, kleintje', zei de grote leeuw, 'je wilt toch niet weten hoe het op een ''olifantenkerkhof ''is? Rottende karkassen, slijmerig water.' Vol interesse luisterde Simba. Karkassen? Slijmerig water? 'Verdorie', mompelde Scar toen hij de glanzende uitdrukking op Simba's gezicht zag. 'Nou heb ik al te veel gezegd.' Hij zuchtte en voegde eraan toe: 'Ach, vroeg of laat was je er toch wel achter gekomen. Beloof me, Simba, dat je nooit naar die vreselijke plek gaat.' Waarop Simba meteen beloofde dat hij dat niet zou doen. Scar glimlachte tevreden. 'Mooi zo. Ga jij nou maar fijn spelen. En vergeet niet: dit is ons geheimpje.' De volgende morgen ging Simba al gauw weer op weg naar het acaciabosje. Hij keek er even rond en vond al snel degene die hij zocht. Nala, de jongste welp van de troep en Scars dochter*, genoot van een wasbeurt door haar moeder. 'Hallo, Nala', begroette Simba haar enthousiast toen hij dichterbij kwam, 'ik weet een fantastische plek.' Waarop Sarafina, de moeder van Nala, hem even bestraffend aankeek. 'Simba, je ziet toch dat ze gewassen wordt?' foeterde ze. Opstandig keek Simba haar aan. Sarafina was de enige leeuwin die niet op de Koningsrots was geboren; ze had zich lang geleden bij Mufasa aangesloten. Een nieuwe stem doorbrak zijn gedachten: 'En jij moet ook nodig.' Nog voor Simba weg kon duiken, nam Sarabi hem bij zijn nekvel, zette hem klem tussen haar voorpoten en begon hem te wassen. 'Mam! Je brengt mijn manen in de war!' Sarabi keek liefdevol toe hoe Simba zich losrukte en zijn poot een paar likken gaf. 'Zo ben ik wel schoon. Mag ik nu gaan?' Waarop Nala hem verwonderd aankeek. 'Waar naartoe dan? Er is daarbuiten toch niets te doen?' Simba keek zijn moeder en Nala om beurten aan en verklaarde: 'Het is bij de waterpoel.' Nala opende haar mond al om ongelovig te antwoorden, maar iets aan Simba's blik deed haar aarzelen. 'Mam', vroeg ze toen Sarafina klaar was, 'mag ik met Simba mee?' Haar moeder dacht even na en vroeg: 'Wat denk jij, Sarabi?' Even dacht de koningin na, maar toen knikte ze. 'Ik vind het goed.' Enthousiast liepen de twee welpen van het acaciabosje weg, waarbij Simba per ongeluk op Diku's staart trapte. 'Maar dan moet Zazoe met jullie mee!' riep Sarabi hen na. Vol ontzetting draaiden de twee welpen zich om. 'Nee, niet Zazoe!' * In geen van de films is Scar de vader van Nala. Dit is enkel van toepassing in deze versie! thumb|288px Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal